<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloom Under the Stars by crowofcubes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440710">Bloom Under the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowofcubes/pseuds/crowofcubes'>crowofcubes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowofcubes/pseuds/crowofcubes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were a weed at first, a stubborn thing pushing through the cracks in the stone of my heart.<br/>But you bloomed.<br/>And you were beautiful."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Postgame Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito drabble)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi (Implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloom Under the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night sky is littered with stars.</p>
<p>They remind me of the twinkle in your eyes.</p>
<p>I remember you.<br/>
Sometimes I think I would be happier if I forgot.<br/>
But then I would have never truly been happy at all.</p>
<p>You remind me of a star.</p>
<p>I suppose it's only fitting that you should leave in a burst of light and sound.</p>
<p>And I suppose it's only fitting that I should feel deaf and blind without you.</p>
<p>The flowers surrounding me feel pale and lifeless, despite the full bloom of spring.</p>
<p>I miss your face, those lavender eyes.<br/>
I miss your voice, bright and trumpeting like daffodils.<br/>
I miss your touch, warm summer nights on soft grass. </p>
<p>I miss you.</p>
<p>You were a weed at first, a stubborn thing pushing through the cracks in the stone of my heart.<br/>
But you bloomed.<br/>
And you were beautiful.<br/>
You are beautiful.<br/>
Even in my memories, my regrets, my dreams. My nightmares.</p>
<p>Is it selfish of me to wish that you were mine?<br/>
That I dream of stealing you from the sky?<br/>
A star to shine just for me, your heart in my hands.</p>
<p>You're an angel now, but you haunt me like a ghost.</p>
<p>Saihara says that We'll see you in heaven, that you're waiting for us.<br/>
That your'e a shining angel who walks in his dreams.<br/>
That you're watching over us, that you're still smiling.</p>
<p>I never did understand your sense of humor.</p>
<p>I've always known that I'll burn in hell, a punishment for my cold nature.</p>
<p>Himiko says that I shouldn't say such negative things; that I'll weaken her mana.<br/>
She says that the stars hold secrets of power and the past, and that you are with the ancestors in the sky.<br/>
She tells me of powerful astral mages and stories of constellations.</p>
<p>Her stories are her own attempt to comfort me, yet they only confuse me further.</p>
<p>I decide to write my own story about you.<br/>
(I find security in the feel of the paper brushing my hands)</p>
<p>And about me.<br/>
(I'm selfish like that)</p>
<p>About how I miss you.<br/>
(And I always will)</p>
<p>I sit in the garden.</p>
<p>I think.<br/>
Of you.</p>
<p>The paper curls at the corner.</p>
<p>Some ink starts to bleed.</p>
<p>I touch my face, and imagine it's your hand.</p>
<p>You wipe away my tears.</p>
<p>Despite myself, I smile.</p>
<p>I let go.</p>
<p>A sudden gust of wind carries the sheet into the air.</p>
<p>A soft laugh escapes me. </p>
<p>I only hope that you can read my handwriting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... I've never done a fic here before (Or at all) but I'm in quarantine and I'm bored so why not.<br/>Started with Momoharu because comfort ship,,,<br/>Also a bit of Saimota if you squint.<br/>I'm sorry literally the only thing I can write is angst. T^T<br/>**If it isn't obvious POV is first person Postgame Maki**</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>